The goal of our studies is to develop a quantitative understanding of tumor metastasis. As cell migration is the central part of metastasis, we are developing quantitative experimental and computational methods to study migration in three dimensional matrices. Our preliminary studies have indicated that cancer cell migration in two and three dimensional matrices is significantly different. The effects of matrix structure and mechanics as well as extracellular degradation by proteolytic enzymes can not be studied in existing two dimensional assays. This lack of information about key processes and variables leads to incomplete and inaccurate understanding. Our goal is to rectify these problems by quantifying tumor cell migration in native like three dimensional environments. In the proposed studies, we will develop a system level understanding of tumor cell migration. The individual and collective roles of cell adhesion, matrix composition, matrix structure and proteolysis will be studied in well established prostate cancer cell lines. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Quantify the systematic interactions of integrins and extracellular matrix in regulating three -dimensional tumor cell motility, 2) Quantify the effects of extracellular matrix structure on protease activity in tumor cells and 3) Develop multi-scale computational models to predict and quantify cell adhesion and migration in three dimensional matrices. Our ability to combat and cure cancer rests on our understanding of the processes regulating metastasis. The project outlined in this proposal will be a significant step in reaching that level of understanding. By combining experiments and simulations, carried out in controlled environments that mimic in vivo settings, we will be able to quantify the individual and collective roles of matrix and cells in tumor cell migration. The systems level quantification achieved through our experiments and simulation will serve as a platform for discovery of anti- cancer therapeutics. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Zaman, Muhammad H., Ph.D..